Prior art workers have devised travel clocks having attached covers and/or stands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. De. 255,433 issued June 17, 1980 to Anderson et al illustrates a travel clock having a digital time display on the front side and a pivoting cover/stand member. The cover/stand member can be pivoted in front of the display to completely close off the front side and display from view and also is pivoted behind the clock to serve as a stand to support the clock at a specific viewing angle.
The Tamara U.S. Pat. No. De. 255,996 issued July 22, 1980 discloses a travel clock having a pivotable stand attached to the base of the clock. During travel, the stand is pivoted out of the way into a recess in the base of the clock. At other times, the stand is pivoted out of the recess transverse to the base to support the clock in a generally vertical position for viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. De. 249,822 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to Ohie et al provides a combination calculator/digital clock having a hinged cover with an integral cover window. When the calculator is not being used, the cover is apparently closed with the digital time display being visible through the cover window and the calculator keys protected behind the cover. U.S. Pat. No. De. 258,221 issued Feb. 10, 1981 to Shimasaki provides a combination calculator/digital clock having a similar cover.
There are also known travel clocks having a pivoting stand member mounted on the end of the clock case. During travel the stand member is pivoted into alignment with the end of the clock case, forming in effect an extension thereof. At other times, the stand member is pivoted such that a portion extends behind the clock case at one end to support the clock in a selectable inclined position for viewing.
While travel clocks in the prior art have generally been provided for completely closing them up, it is useful to be able to continue to read the displayed time while in the transport mode. Also, the reduced size of minature digital alarm timepieces of the type which the present invention contemplates are not strictly speaking considered as clocks, but also considered as pocket or purse timepieces as well. Therefore, to continue to read the time quickly when in a transport mode without danger of other objects actuating the timepiece switches or buttons would be a great convenience.
Many prior art timepieces have pushbutton actuator for a repeat alarm feature which is difficult to locate and actuate. Also, as the timepices become very small, there is a problem when pushing the button so that the clock does not move instead.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is a portable timepiece with protective cover member for the actuators which permits viewing the display with the cover closed, the member also serving other purposes.
Another object of the invention is a portable timepiece with a pivotable stand member, which supports the timepiece in a selectable inclined position for viewing, the member also serving other purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved timepiece with a pushbutton actuator located in an improved location, which will operate when the timepiece cover is either open or closed.